justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pearl Louise/50 Random Questions
So, I am about to answer fifty random questions cited from this website: http://www.meghanrosette.com/2011/02/50-random-questions-tag.html This is a good way for y'all to learn who I really am cuz not all y'all know me that well yet if you know what I mean. #1 Where were you 3 hours ago? At the doctors office. #2 Who are you in love with? Dunkin Donuts. #3 Have you ever eaten a crayon? Yes, a blue crayon in third grade. I was very hungry. #4 Is there anything pink within 10 feet from you? The "Publish" button. #5 What was the last time you went to the mall? August. I went on a summer camp field trip to Skyzone. #6 Are you wearing socks right now? Yes. #7 Does your family own a car worth $2000? I guess. #8 When was the last time you drove out of town. This morning to school, but I didn't drive, I'm 15. #9 Have you been to the movies in the last 5 days? Sadly, no. Last time I went to the movies was in July to see Ghostbusters. #10 Are you hot? Too hot to handle. #11 What was the last thing you had to drink? Water #12 What are you wearing right now? Clothes #13 Do you wash the car or let the car wash itself? I told you. I'm 15! #14 Last food that you ate? Pizza. #15 Where were you last week at this time? On the Just Dance wiki. #16 Have you bought any clothes in the last week? Nope. #17 When is the last time you ran? IDK. #18 What was the last sporting event you attended? A Boston Celtics game. #19 What is your favorite animal? Bunnies. #20 Your dream vacation? Anywhere away from Trump. #21 Last persons house you were in? My own, duh. #22 Worst injury you ever had? Bit through my tounge while watching SpongeBob. #23 Have you been in love? No. #24 Do you miss anyone right now? No. #25 Last play you saw? Aladdin on Broadway. #26 What is your secret weapon to lure in the opposite sex? Tell something about myself. #27 What are your plans for tonight? Sleep. #28 Who was the last person you sent a message to? I don't send messages. #29 Next trip you are going to take? To bed. #30 Ever go to camp? Summer camp. #31 Were you an honor roll student in school? Sort of. #32 What do you want to know about the future? If Side To Side will ever be on JD. #33 Are you wearing any perfume/cologne? No. #34 Are you due sometime this year at the doctors office? Of course. #35 Where is your best friend? Spilling tea XD #36 How is your best friend? Fabulous. #37.Do you have a tan? It's October. That's impossible. #38 What are you listening to right now? The news. #39 Do you collect anything? Memes XD #40 Who is the biggest gossiper you know? JDisbae! #41 Last time you got pulled over? I'm 15, goddammit. #42. Have you drink soda from a straw? I don't drink soda. #43 What does your last message say? See #28 #44 Do you like hot sauce? No. #45 Last time you took a shower? In the morning. #46 Do you need to laundry? No. #47. What is your heritage? Italian. #48 Are you someone's best friend? No. #49 Are you rich? Nanananananananananananaaaaaaaa! #50 What were you doing 12AM last night? You fill in the blank. So there you go. There are my answers to fifty random questions. Now I tag JDisbae, Mikey, and Master Hydraffe to answer these questions. Category:Blog posts